Daddy Issues
by Hinata-Rae 7-3.15
Summary: What if they caught Sportsmaster, and Artemis's daddy issues were revealed at probably the worst time...One Shot and my first Young Justice fic!**Happy Dancing**
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a little one shot that takes place after the episode Failsafe and anytime before well...Season two :P The idea for this came to me after thinking about how angst-y Roy's story is. When I say angst-y I mean you just can't help but think, "Damn...he never catches a brake does he..." Then it hits me Artemis's situation isn't exactly a walk in the park. Not only is she the daughter of two villains, her team is hunting both her father and sister, she's in denial of any feelings other than discontent for Wally(guy problems, we all have them whether they be issues in romance or bromance), school and oh yeah being a crime fighter. So I figure hey what would happen if they actually caught Sportsmaster and he didn't sway the jury if you catch my drift...Well then no more rambling! On to the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. If I did Superboy, Red Arrow, Aqua-AH hell who am I kidding! None of the boys would wear shirts. Ever. Deal with it.**

* * *

**Artemis's POV**

It's not right. I don't care what they say or think, it's not right. If the Joker is still alive and kickin' why do they have to sentence him to death. Sure he's done some wrong things but he doesn't deserve this. It's plain to see that I'm not happy with this result. Red Arrow keeps eyeing me, like he knows what I'm thinking and he's daring me. Daring me to act on it, knowing that he'll be the first one on me.

We keep walking. Towards that place where it would happen. I don't want be here, I want to be anywhere but here! They put us in front. Like we are some little angels that they get to rub in their faces like "Hah just 'cuz we might be getting old we still got them. Take that!" Oh please give me a break. Superboy is practically attacking Superman with his mind while glaring daggers at him. Lucky for Superman, Conner can't use heat vision. KF is vibrating through the ground where he stands out of sheer boredom. Batman looks like he just might smack Robin upside the head because he keeps playing video games. Miss M. is spacing out probably thinking of a new cookie recipe. I don't know which I like less, being here or having to be the taste tester for all her recipes good or bad, and I unlike Conner do not have a Kryptonian stomach.

So here we are. Waiting. Waiting for the end. Well, the end for me this is. There is a raucous at the door, well here it goes.

God I don't want to be here.

There he is. Same as always.

No!

Don't!

Don't look this way!Why are you stopping! No, no! Please don't ruin this for me. Green Arrow, someone, save me! I don't want to be here! What. What is going on. Why are you calling me over. Breath girl just walk over there, I mean you are the one who caught/captured him, just walk over.

"This wasn't part of the deal!" Sportsmaster hisses.

"I am aware." Batman states.

"So why is she here!" This sparks my attention. Are they talking about me, what deal?

"We can't just exclude her it would draw too much suspicion."

"The teams success is more important than your sentimentality." Red Arrow speaks up. Wait. When did Red Arrow get here? Why is this happening to me now...

"Artemis, _sweetie_, I want you to go."...Wait what, is he talking to me...Oh yeah he is.

"What?"

"I want you to go." He turns to Green Arrow, "Please get her out of here!"

They all look around at each other, contemplating whether or not I should stay. I look to GA for help, he gives me a sympathetic look and silently pleaded my case to the others.

"This is ridiculous. I'm taking her out of here." Batman? Not what I was expecting...

"I'll do it." Red Arrow is pushing me through the crowd. We are getting weird looks, but I don't care, I just want out. Almost there, just a few more yards.

"We will now begin the execution of Sportsmaster." NO. This cannot be happening. I freeze. Red Arrow stops to look back at me, he shakes his head. He knows what I want to do now.

They walk him to the center of the stage. Yes stage. And while they chained him to the spot our eyes caught. He mouths, "GO!" but I can't. The audience leans in, waiting, watching. What did he do to deserve a public execution?

"What are you doing, let's go." He pulls me towards the door. We continue our trek through the crowd towards the door. Do I love him? No. Do I defend his actions? Hells to the NO.

But he's my dad.

Not the greatest dad in the world, but still my dad.

Up until now I've just wanted to leave but now, seeing him like this, I know I can't just leave. No matter what anyone thinks.

Not even what Wally thinks.

I have to say goodbye to him. Yeah I know it's a little late to try and by "Daddies little girl" but it's the least I can do.

For him.

For everything he's done for me. In a sick, twisted, taskmaster way...

Especially for everything he's made me.

I jump. When did Red Arrow get behind me? He's pulling me now, forcibly dragging me from the crowd. I break free of his grasp. And run, not even bothering to check if Red Arrow is following, because there is no doubt in my very jumbled mind that he isn't already on my tail.

I break through the crowd.

I'm in in the separated section, where the heroes are. Where I was.

Strong arms wrap around my torso. Red Arrow is desperately telling me something in a hushed tone. I ignore him, I'm almost there can't stop now. I keep moving forward, keep fighting my way to him. More arms now, Green Arrow this time, telling me to go back, that I shouldn't be here.

Doesn't matter. I need to do this. People are watching now. Wally is watching. The team is watching, both of them. Another set of arms are holding me back now smaller, slimmer. Black Canary, figures.

"Artemis, you shouldn't have to see this!" I answer her with a sharp snarl and continue to strain against them all. Screw GA, screw Mr. Personality and screw Canary I'll deal with the lectures later. I'm practically at the foot of the stage now. He's watching me. I can only assume he has been for a while.

"Please!" I croak "Please, don't let this happen!" I ask no one in particular.

"Artemis..." He speaks quietly

"Dad! I'm sorry! For everything that's happened to you since you were apprehended! I didn't want-I didn't mean for this-I just-" my words escape me can do nothing now. That realization hits me hard and fast. I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I thought that along with innocent defenseless people, that I could also help him. I've always known I couldn't but I guessed I had wished there was still hope.

"Artemis," he pauses as if he has all the friggen' time in the world, "tell your mother I send my regards. Oh, and remember dear old dad has things under control. Keep your guard up when you're reloading, you leave yourself wide open."

"Daddy I-"

The gun goes off.

Sportsmaster drops.

"NO!"

* * *

"NOOOOO!" I wake up in a cold sweat.

Oh my god, I think I'm going to hurl.

I've never had a dream like** that**.

Maybe I should have talked to Canary.

What time is it? 8:30 am.

I close my eyes only to see him fall again an again.

Dad.

...Maybe not Canary...

Then who?

* * *

**AN: So How was it? Good? Okay? Crap-muck awful? Let me know this is my first Young Justice fic :)**

**-Hinata-Rae**


	2. Authors Note

Okay so it has come to my attention that some people would like me to expand this one shot into an ongoing series. I've been thinking long and hard if I wanted to start another ongoing series. Well thanks to artemisred arrow 4ever, the most recent person to ask for a continuation, I think I'll give it a shot :P. This will not be a long story considering the fact that I already have another long story in the works and no matter what, I just can't seem to get around to it due to my other little drabble/one shots. Updates won't be every week I'm sad to say, even though summer break is almost here for me I have AP assignments and an AP English teacher to impress. Soooooo if I'm going to do this I'm going to need suggestions my fellow YJ people to help the creative juices flowin'. Please suggest anything even if its just a dialogue or snippet of a moment. Thank you!

-Hinata-Rae


	3. Chapter 3

**__AN: Taaa-Daaaa! The second chapter is here! Please review! I need help figuring out whether or not to put a pairing in, and if so which one? Decisions, decisions...But any way! Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice...or Roy Harper...God I wish I owned Roy Harper...him and his sexy ginger self...**

* * *

_**...Two Weeks Later...**_

Sleep.

I need sleep.

But I can't.

Not without seeing that. Over and over...

What time is it? 3:18 am.

Crap. I need to sleep.

…

_"What are you doing, let's go!" he pulls me towards the door-_

Nope. Not happening. The same thing every night I go to sleep, only to wake up trying to escape that nightmare. This routine is really getting old, not just for me but for everyone around me.

Yeah. I'll admit, going without sleep is starting to affect me. Mostly in school. And when school is involved, mom gets involved. When mom gets involved she gets Green Arrow and Batman involved. When Green Arrow and Batman get involved, Black Canary and Robin get involved. And when those two get involved the whole team is involved.

Having the whole team involved does not help.

At all.

I mean really. Just because I keep falling asleep in class and whenever I wake up I'm screaming bloody murder, does not mean I need help.

I do not need help.

I don't even need sleep.

I only need one thing right now.

That would be a good sparring session.

What time is it? 3:37 am.

Hey, someone's bound to be awake. I sure hope it's Conner. I could use a real challenge right about now.

But first things first,, training clothes.

* * *

Just my luck. The one time I want to be with one of the insomniacs on the team, they all decide to count sheep and go to sleep.

Never mind. Forget them, I just need to practice.

Okay training dummy, aka Grayson Jr., time to release some stress.

Find your center girl.

Rush forward.

Attack.

Kick to the rib cage.

Downward sweep of bow.

High kick.

Punch.

Alternate bow hands.

Punch again.

Fall back.

Reload arrow.

Secure in notch.

Aim.

Breath.

Relea-

"You're taking too long." Jump, drop everything, turn around and prepare to curse out Red Arrow in two different languages.

"What the! Are you trying to get killed? I could've put an arrow through your head! What are you doing here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same." That wasn't an invitation to come in. Geez doesn't he know we can't stand each other, or has he forgotten?

No.

Nooooo.

Don't even think about.

Are you really 'bout to touch my bow?

…

You did** NOT** just grab my bow!

"Ever think you might stay awake in school if, I don't know, sleep?"

Did he really just say that...

"Thank you captain obvious." He's scowling at me now. Well, what do you expect me to say?

"Whatever. I could care less what's going on, but you're slowly but surely becoming a liability on the team," he tosses me my bow. Thank you very much, "take your stance."

Wait, do I really want to do what he says and let him get the satisfaction.

You know what, what the heck! It's late, or early and I can just blame it on exhaustion.

Okay I'm in my stance.

Yeah.

He's staring, just staring.

Ooooookay.

So I guess I'm just going to hold my stance.

...

...

…

Unh.

When did my bow start to get heavy?

"Your arms are shaking." he states.

"I noticed." What is wrong with me? I was raised carrying a bow, so why does it feel heavy now.

"Come here." Ow! He's pulling me by the back of my Neck! I'm not four years old!

"Sit down." I sit on the workout bench. I have no clue what to expect at this point.

"Listen, Green Arrow and Canary," he pinches the bridge of his nose. Am I stressing him out? "they, well the team, and your mom and- uh-oh-aaarrrggghhhh! Everyone is worried alright!"

"Wha-?"

"Everyone is worried about what's going on and you won't even tell anyone, which does not help the situation. Now I have the whole team on **MY** back because they think I did something to you!" he ends with an angry huff.

"I really just-don't know how to react to that..."

"Go to **SLEEP**."

"I can't." I get up and start jabbing at Grayson Jr. again...

"Whatever. I tried." he storms out mid hissy fit.

I wish I could.

I really do.

But I just can't.

* * *

**AN: Please review! I need pairing help! Thank you for reading.**

**-Hinata-Rae**


End file.
